Collecting information pertaining to a transportation device (such as an elevator, escalator or moving walkway) is desirable for several reasons. For example, collecting audiovisual information concerning occupants of the elevator is particularly useful for security and safety systems. More specifically, being able to collect video footage of the occupants inside the elevator enables security officers to identify occupants who may, for instance, vandalise the passenger area of the elevator. The ability to collect audio information from the occupants of the elevator enables, for example, an emergency call centre operator to communicate with the occupants when the elevator unexpectedly breaks down trapping occupants therein. Other information relating to the elevator that may be desirable to collect includes information pertaining to the status of the elevator. For example, status information would typically allow a maintenance engineer to readily determine the status of the elevator, such as the floor at which the elevator is located or any faults identified with the elevator system. Additionally, personal information relating to the users of a transportation device can be particularly useful for security systems and would enable security officers to determine which users are using (or have used) the transportation device at any particular time and/or to store a history of usage for future reference.